


Shades of Red

by LadyRedCrest (your_icequeen)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lestrade, Dom Sherlock, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_icequeen/pseuds/LadyRedCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to prompt 'my favourite shade of red.' </p>
<p>John has put himself in danger yet again. Sherlock and Greg aren't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> My first new fic in about 3 years. A little out of practice and it is obvious. Thanks to my beta Bakerstmel. I have made corrections since she sent it back to me, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> And of course, I don't own any of these wonderful men. You'd never get a new series if I did. I would spend all my time playing with them.

Sherlock tossed the tawse aside.

‘That really is my favourite shade of red on you, John.’

The sub said nothing in return. He hadn’t been told he could speak, and he knew that he deserved the tanning he’d just received. Just like he deserved the uncomfortable position he was in now.

He was strapped to a spanking bench at its highest setting, which forced him onto his tip toes. His hands were cuffed to the base to keep him from sliding back flat on his feet, and the device’s new residence in the sitting room meant anyone could walk in to see him splayed for punishment.

‘I know what you were thinking, jumping in the river after our suspect,’ Sherlock continued.

John felt a drop of lube slide between his cheeks, and a finger began to stretch his hole. After a moment of impersonal preparation, this was followed by the smallest of the dildos that Sherlock kept in his toy chest. 

‘I know you thought you were helping.’

A gasp and heavy breathing were the only sounds filling the small room for a few moments, as Sherlock played John’s body like the maestro he was. Occasionally, he would change out to a larger toy, and angle it to drag against the smaller man’s prostate. John’s cock, already at half mast after the expertly laid spanking, was now fully engorged.

‘Don’t even think of coming, John, or I’ll keep you on edge indefinitely until I change my mind.’ And he knew his Dom would do it too. It wouldn't be the first time he had used that form of punishment to hammer home a point. 

John loved sex. He didn’t get the name ‘Three Continents Watson’ by sitting around in his camp playing cards (though there had been plenty of that, too). He knew Sherlock knew this as well, and would use his passion for pleasure against him if need be.

Finally, Sherlock pushed in the largest dildo he had until it was fully seated, flipped the switch at the bottom, and left it there lodged in his arse. 

‘The thing is, you are always putting other's well being before that of your own. Always the doctor. Always the soldier.’

He reached down and began to pump the dildo in and out again before continuing, ‘You seem to have some sort of rescue complex.’

John whined from the constant stimulation. He didn’t know if it had been an hour or ten since Sherlock had strapped him down, but his cock was harder than it had been since he was a teenager. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.

‘But have you stopped to consider, John, how I would feel if something were to happen to you? You know how important you are to me,’ he said with a particularly hard push.

John tried not to pull on the cuffs or squirm from the continued onslaught. Just as he thought there was no way he could keep from coming, the dildo stilled.

‘And I’m not the only one that was concerned for you today.’ 

Brisk footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs.

‘Ah, Lestrade. I was just about to tell John how worried you were when he decided to take a dip in the Thames,’ Sherlock said as the door to the flat opened.

‘Damn right I was worried,’ the DI announced by way of greeting, as he strode across the room and laid five quick but deliberate swats on John’s already bruised backside. ‘That was one of the stupidest things you’ve ever done. And I will be making sure you feel it for at least two weeks, if not longer.’

He was so focused on Greg’s words that he was slightly startled when the dildo was pulled out of him. 

‘You will report to me every morning for discipline until I feel that you’ve learned your lesson.’ 

John heard the zipper lower on a pair of trousers, and immediately knew which man it was when the large cock head began to breach his already abused hole.

‘You should be glad that Sherlock has prepared you so well. If it was me, we’d be using only your spit as lube.’ With that, he pushed all the way in with one thrust.

Even prepared for what was to come, John cried out with the intrusion and with the forcefulness that he was being taken. Greg was easily wider than the toys in the box. All the large ones were kept in the DI’s room upstairs. And with the size of Greg’s cock, most of their play required careful buildup. But this wasn’t play, John was reminded each time he was rocked forward. This was reclaiming. 

Soft fingers slipped between his lips. ‘Open your mouth, John.’

John looked up at Sherlock, dropped his jaw obediently, and held it open as the detective’s long and slender cock slid slowly into his mouth.

Sherlock’s near tenderness was in complete opposition to the fast, brutal pace of the DI behind him. John relaxed as much as he was able and just took it, because he knew this was his Doms reaffirming their place in his life, and calming their own senses. They needed to remind him that his body wasn’t only his to do with as he pleased, that decisions weren't his alone to make. They needed to prove to themselves that he was alright.

Sherlock’s cock found the back of his throat and began its retreat, and John breathed through his nose, trying not to get choked every time he was pushed from behind. It was very rare for both his Doms to take him at the same time; neither liked to share or compete for his attention. He knew, though, that neither was competing with the other now. 

Sherlock grabbed the sub by his hair and began to pick up his pace. His fingers clenched repeatedly in the ash blond strands. Greg tightened his hold on the smaller man’s hips, leaving finger-shaped bruises. John knew he was as hard as he had ever been. The slightest touch or command from either of his Doms would push him over the edge, but with a surprising clarity he realized that, for the first time in his life, he didn’t care about coming. This was him giving up everything to the two men to whom he had pledged his life, allowing them to take pleasure from him without expecting anything in return. 

He loved his Doms, and if they needed this, then part of him wished his torment could go on forever. But John knew that it would not last. He could tell by the way that Greg’g grunts and rhythm were faltering that he was close, just like he knew that Sherlock would not last much longer by the catch in his breathing. 

Still, John was surprised that Sherlock came first, shooting down his throat and holding his head so close that his nose was buried in the dark pubic hair. 

‘Swallow and hold your position, John,’ he commanded in a breathy tone. ‘Finish with Lestrade or not at all.’

A few short thrusts later John felt the warm flood inside him, and finally, he came with a muffled shout. 

Sherlock pulled out of the sub’s mouth, gathered himself, and then handed Greg one of the plugs from the toy chest. 

‘John, this is to remind you who you belong to. You will not take it out until one of us allows you.’ Lestrade said as he pushed the plug home. 

John felt the cuffs detach from the bench, and he was lifted into strong, capable arms. As he was laid gently on the couch, the last thing he remembered was Sherlock rubbing his back. 

‘Sleep, John. You have a short time to rest before we reiterate the lesson.’


End file.
